The Slayer?
by Sunburst90
Summary: What if Buffy died and rachel was Chosen? A Buffy/Animorphs crossover, but mainly Animorphs, so I stuck it here.
1. The Death

Author's note: Just a little idea that's been dancing through my head the past few days. Had to get it typed. Please R/R, tell me if you liked it, if you didn't, etc. Don't be nice just because this is me first ficcy! This is just a prologue of sorts right now, I'm working on the rest of the story, and if you don't know anything about Buffy, the basic idea is there is a Slayer. She fights evil. Evil dies. Slayer eventually gets killed by evil thingies, new Slayer is called.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, blahblahblah, Animorphs belongs to KA Applegate, Buffy to Joss Whedon and all those lovely ppl at UPN, so please no sue. Sue bad. Me lacking in money.  
  
Prologue  
  
Buffy looked around wildly, searching for an escape route. But there was none. The encircling ring of vamps and other assorted demons advanced cautiously. She was, after all, the Slayer. And the Slayer was definately NOT someone to take lightly. But this time, they had her. She knew it, deep down, but resisted still. At least she could take some of them down with her. No help was coming, and it never would. Giles, killed. Anya, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Spike....all dead. Killed in the horrific battle. Suddenly, almost as if they could read each other's minds, the mob of demons leaped for her. As Buffy died, an image suddenly popped into her head. A tall, blond, beautiful girl with icy blue eyes. Her successor. A warrior, like her. With her dying breath, Buffy uttered two words. "Good luck." 


	2. The Acceptance

Author's Note: Okie, here's the first real chapter. Hope you like it, please R/R.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own. Wish I did, but I don't. Animorphs is KA Applegates, Buffy Joss Whedon's and whoever else lays claim to the show.   
  
Rachel  
  
I woke with a start. That HAS to be one of the oddest dreams I have EVER had. It had seemed so real, though. With all the demons and the girl....she'd said something, right before she'd died....What was it? "Good luck" It was almost like she was speaking to ME... I shook it off. just another dream, another nightmare. I have too many of those. With a sigh I lay down and tried to get back to sleep.   
  
The next morning found me in Cassie's barn, watching Cassie muck stalls and get her poopy jeans even poopier. "C'mon, Cassie!" I said for the upteenth time. you NEED to get some fashion sense! I mean, you could at least wear CLEAN jeans, which would in itself be an improvement...."  
"Rachel, I am NOT letting you wrangle me into going shopping with you." she replied. "The clothes I have are fine."  
I sighed. I almost considered giving up and going shopping alone, when an idea came to me. "Cassie...." I said slyly.  
"What?" she sounded awfully suspicious.  
"Y'know, Jake's birthday is coming up...and if I'm guessing correctly, you haven't gotten him anything...."  
Which is how I found myself at the mall, forcing Cassie from store to store, searching for clothes for her, a gift for Jake, and anything else that caught my eye. That's when I saw him. It was an older man, dressed in tweed and looking so out of place in the throng of teenagers it would have been funny. If it weren't for the fact that he was following us.   
Cassie noticed that I was glancing over my shoulder every few feet. "What's wrong?"   
"See that guy over there?" I hissed. She nodded. "He's been following us the entire time we've been here."  
"Do you think that he's a Controller?" she asked worriedly.  
"I dunno. But I do think that we need to get out of here. Maybe he's just some freak who gets a kick out of stalking young girls...." A much better alternative, but still not a very comforting thought. We left as fast as we could. The strange man didn't follow us after that, but I was still freaked. I caught him following me three more times that week. I was on my way over to Cassie's for the emergency meeting that I'd called to discuss the guy when suddenly a shadow fell over me.  
With a start I turned around. It was him. "WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed at him. "You've been following me for the past week! Who ARE you?"  
He just looked at me. Then he said in a quiet voice with a British accent,"If you want to know, follow me." Despite my better judgement screaming at me to get out of there as fast as I could go, my curiosity got the better of me. I followed. Eventually he led me to an abandoned warehouse. There he told me. "I have been following you because you are the Chosen One, and I am to be your Watcher." At the uncomprehending look on my face, he sighed. "In every generation there is a chosen one...She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness...She is the slayer." He looked at me hard. "YOU are the new Chosen One. The last Slayer, Buffy Summers, was killed, and so you are called. It is your calling to fight the vampires, demons, and forces of darkness, to keep them from overrunning the earth and causing the Apocalypse. I am called to be your Watcher. My job is to help you, to train you and to research whatever is needed."  
I stared at him. He was a loony. There were no such things as vampires. "You're crazy."  
He looked back at me, unperturbed. "Am I? Have you had any strange dreams lately?"  
I started. The dream...I had almost forgotten it...the girl..."Good luck..." I stared at him, and I could read the truth in his eyes. "NO!" I screamed. "I DON'T NEED THIS! GET SOMEONE ELSE! I'M ALREADY FIGHTING A WAR!!!" I stopped, shaking. "No..." He just stood there, staring at me, understanding and sympathy in his eyes. After some time I finally looked up. "When does the training start?"  
  
A/N: Well, how do ya like it so far? R/R! If I get some good reviews, I'll post the next chapter. 


End file.
